Goku Jr.
Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア, Son Gokū Junia) is second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He is the second child of Son Goten and Nayuta, he is a Saiyan-Human Hybrid and the Grandson of Earth's savior, Goku is one of the main protagonist of the Another Road series. He is also a descendant of the Demon King,' Serriolli'. He is Earth's new defender, as well as the informal leader of the new generation of Z Fighters and a member of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles his grandfather Goku (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. As a child, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal T-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore (after Goku's many battles in history, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. As an Young Adult, Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of his father Goten's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional.) Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his father Goten's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. As a teenager, Goku Jr wears a modified Turtle Hermit Gi with navy blue pants, and undershirt with an orange shirt with the Roshi's kanji on its back, as well as Roshi's kanji on the front-left side (over the heart). In addition, Goku's wristbands, and belt are black. He eventually changes the "Turtle" Kanji to his Grandfather's "Go" kanji later in life. Personality Goku Jr. has a friendly and straightforward personality. He has a very distant relationship with his mother. He wants his mother to acknowledge him. Deep inside, Goku Jr. has a inferiority complex of always being compared to his sister, because when they were kids, she was superior to him in every way possible. He always felt that his mother treated him like an unneeded child. Though distant from his mother, Goku Jr. is very close relationship with his father and his older sister. Goku Jr. often spend his time either studying or training with Goten and Reiri. He views both of them as his idols and inspiration and is willing to give his life protecting the people he loves. He is also very aware of other people's feelings and doesn't want to hurt anyone nor betray their feelings. Biography Background Goku Jr. was born September 10th Sometime after Goten joined Time Patrol and four years after the birth of his older sister Reiri. As a child, he is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights, much to his cousin Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his uncle Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. After some training spent with his father, Goku Jr. managed to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation. Four months later, Goku Jr. would later compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament entering the Junior's Division where he would meet Vegeta Jr. in the Final Round. Though the battle put on a show, both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. shocked the crowd by transforming into their Super Saiyan state at such a young age, both receiving credit from their Family. The two Super Saiyans would continue their battle and after some time, Goku Jr. had defeated his rival winning the Tournament. By the time of his 16th Birthday, Goku Jr. had enrolled in Kuoh Academy where he would meet Xenovia Quarta who went to recruit him to join Rias Gremory's Peerage, Goku Jr. denied at first and the two would have a sparing match which resulted in Xenovia defeating the Super Saiyan. Interested in knowing how she was powerful, Goku Jr. accepted Xenovia's offer to join her and he would become a member of the Occult Research Club where he would meet Yuuto Kiba, Alex White, Ayato Amagiri, and many of his friends. Techniques * Ki Sense – The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Flight – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha – Like his father, uncle, and grandfather before him, Goku Jr. is able to use the Kamehameha. * Super Kamehameha – An enhanced variation of the Kamehameha. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. * x5 Kamehameha '''– an energy wave technique used by Super Saiyan Goku Jr. It has the same red aura as 10x Kamehameha, but the wave is at the same size as a regular Kamehameha. * 'x10 Kamehameha '– a powerful red variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku Jr. in his Super Saiyan 4 form. * 'God Kamehameha '– a powerful variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku Jr. in his Super Saiyan Rage form. * '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Goku Jr. thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. * Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Goku Jr performs this ability many times with his friend Vegeta, creating the temporarily-fused being, Gogeta Jr. Goku Jr. has also used the fusion dance with his evil counterpart, Goku Black to create the fused Merged Son Goku. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of the fusion that are extremely weak, however. * Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. Goku Jr. probably learned this from his father. * Super Dragon Fist – is a combination of many punches and kicks, ending with a powerful downing strike. * Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Meidō Kamehameha '''– A attack that combines the Meidō Zangetsuha with the Kamehameha. The user cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a blue and black ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple and black energy against his opponents which creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to the Netherworld itself. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form as a child after training with his father blocking a power energy attack at him, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other users of this form. As an a adult, Goku Jr. concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form. To which, he focuses his training on learning to maintain Super Saiyan form for extended periods of time, gradually overcoming the heightened aggression that accompanies this form and reducing the energy drain to nearly nothing, thus achieving a max output for a Super Saiyan without drawbacks allowing him to fight at his full potential and not lose energy like an untrained Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 When Goku Jr. transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spiky, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Super Saiyan 3 The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. Once in this form, Goku Jr. is able to fight on par with many powerful enemies for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy. Super Saiyan 4 Bulla used the Blutz Wave amplifier as a substitute for the moon and used it on Goku Jr. These waves ran through Goku Jr's Saiyan veins, forcing his tail to grow back, which is necessary for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. With his tail back, he was able to transform into a Great Ape. His enormous power allowed him to then transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then, upon gaining control of himself, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. The hair is even more wild and longer than when in his normal state, reaching his mid-back. His gain green irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail becomes longer and gains scarlet fur covering almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). Due to not possessing a tail as at birth, Goku Jr. is not able to become a Super Saiyan 4 at will, and needs to be exposed to Blutz Waves if he wants to take the form oddly enough, Goku Black is a rare case where he can take this from at will. Super Saiyan Rage Goku Jr. attained this powerful transformation during his final confrontation with the Olympian God Zeus. Like the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, and like the two forms is gained through intense rage. In appearance the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan. The aura is golden with the same dense, flowing appearance as the Super Saiyan Blue form's auras and Goku Jr. gains a blue glow around his body. His aura also emits dense, gold lightning. The death of his fallen ally pushes Goku Jr.'s rage over the limit and causes him to transform into Super Saiyan Rage. The form's power is leveled around that of a Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki control. However the form has a flaw in that prolonged use drains stamina, and repeated use will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. Fusions '''Gogeta Junior The resulting fusion of the two Half-Saiyans Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Like other fusions, this fusion only last 30 minutes. Vegito Jr. The resulting potara of the two Half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. This fusion is also called "Vegeku" Unlike kais, this potara fusion only last for 1 hour. Fusion Son Goku The resulting fusion of the two Half Saiyans Goku Jr. and Goku Black. when they perform Fusion properly. His voice consists of two "Goku Jrs." voices overlapping one another, creating an echo effect as Goku Black is alternate timeline counterpart of Goku Jr. Like Gogeta Jr., this fusion only last 30 minutes. Gogeta Black The product of a Arkillos Fusion between Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Goku Black. Gogeta Black’s appearance is based off the potara fusion, Vegito. He wears orange potara earrings because Black wore them. His gi is the same as Black’s but has a blue trim and Turtle kanji over the heart and back like Goku Jr. does. His pants are navy blue like Goku Jr. and he wears Vegeta Jr.’s boots and gloves. He wears Arkillos Earrings and the Arkillos Ring hidden under his glove. Gogeta Black's hair is more inclined towards Vegeta Jr.; it firmly stands upwards in color, while having Goku Jr's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. Voice actors *'Japanese': Yoshimasa Hosoya (Adult), Masako Nozawa (Child) *'English': Johnny Yong Bosch (Adult), Stephanie Nadolny (Child) Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Earthling Category:Humans Category:Humans with Saiyan Blood Category:Characters Category:Male Characters